The Perilous Penthouse
by taorenluver
Summary: When the Baudelaires get adopted by people who live in a city full of penthouses, they discover that Olaf has followed them once again....part 2 up!!r
1. A New Home For the Baudelaires

The Perished Penthouse  
  
An unfortunate fanfic created by: Staroflightandhope  
  
Hello!!! I'm usually bored on days when I have no school, so I wrote this so I'd have something to do. Well, on with the story, but first...  
  
Disclaimer: If you have seen them in the books, they're not mine.  
  
If you've ever heard of the expression "When it rains, it pours", then you would probably know that it meant that when one bad thing comes, many other bad things follow. And, if you have ever read any of the other stories on the Baudelaires' history, you would probably know that this expression fits the siblings quite well, actually. Ever since that horrible day at the beach, many more horrible days followed. For instance, a few days after that terrible day, they had to live with someone they would learn to hate and fear at the same time, Count Olaf. When they were placed out of his care, they were taken to a nice man named Montgomery Montgomery, or Uncle Monty for short, he ended up getting killed by his "assistant" Stefano. When they thought things couldn't get any worse, they were put in their Aunt Josephine's care, She got eaten by the Lachrymose Leeches when a man named Captain Sham threw her in the Lachrymose Lake. After, they were sent to Paltryville to work in the lumber mills, they were terrified to know that the nearby eye doctor was hypnotizing Klaus into destroying machinery. Soon after, they were sent to a horrible school called Prufrock Preparatory School. They made some new friends, the Quagmires, but they were captured by Count Olaf before the Baudelaires could save them. Later on, they were sent to live with Jerome and Esme Squalor, but they realized, with pure terror, that Esme worked with Olaf. Later, they were sent to a whole village! But they had to run away because they were accused of murder. (The list doesn't continue because I haven't read the 8th and 9th books yet) So all in all, the expression "When it rains, it pours" fits the Baudelaires more than it would fit anyone in this world. Now Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire look out the window of Mr. Poe's car, wondering if, this time, their lives would get any better.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. The Arrival of the Baudelaires

The Perished Penthouse  
  
An unfortunate fic created by Staroflightandhope When I last stopped, the Baudelaire orphans were staring out Mr. Poe's car window wondering if they're lives would get any better this time.  
  
"I'm sure that you will love your new home" Mr. Poe said to the glum- looking children looking out his car window, probably wondering if their lives would get better this time around. And he was right about what the kids were thinking. Violet was the first to answer.  
  
"Mr. Poe, do you really think that our lives will truly get better this time?" Klaus spoke up next. "Yeah, I mean, what if Olaf finds us again?" "Gibflax!" Sunny said, which probably meant "And hurts our guardians for our fortune!!!" "These people may not be rich, but they'll protect you from Olaf" Mr. Poe said, sounding like he was promising something to the Baudelaires. And if he would have been promising them, unfortunately, he would have broken the promise without knowing it. for Count Olaf was closer to the Baudelaires than they thought.. The Baudelaires stared out on the porch of their new home, a penthouse, at Mr. Poe's car drove away, with Mr. Poe shouting, "Goodbye, Baudelaires!! I wish you well!!!" The children turned around and noticed that the entire premises was covered in penthouses. Nervously, Violet turned and knocked on the door.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Kris and Kristopher

The Perished Penthouse  
  
An unfortunate fic written by Lightofloveandhope Part 3  
  
The three children waited a few minutes, but no one answered the door. Violet knocked on the door again, but still no answer. "Strange." Violet said. "They probably weren't expecting us." Klaus replied "Tumo!" Sunny shrieked, which probably meant "But I thought Mr. Poe made arrangements with them this morning!" All of a sudden the door slowly opened to reveal a man and woman both with black hair and green eyes. "We're sorry for the wait, children!" the man said. "We were...uh...making a cake in honor of your arrival. Come to the kitchen and sit down so you can eat some." Now, as you know, when you know someone is lying, you best keep it to yourself instead of pointing it out to the person that is lying. Violet understood this, so she kept to herself about it. Klaus knew it was impolite to point things like that out to someone, so he kept his mouth shut. Sunny yelled, "Daxert" which probably meant, "I know you're lying!" but no one understood and Violet didn't bother to translate. They walked to the kitchen to see a store-bought cake, all cut up and ready to be eaten. The Baudelaires sat down and began to eat. "Mmmmm this is good!" Violet exclaimed. "I agree!" Klaus said. "Mmmmmm!" Sunny shrieked which probably meant "Mmmmmm! Yummy!" "You're right! It is good!" the man said "And by the way, my name is Kristopher and her name *points to his wife* is Kris." All five laughed as they introduced themselves at such a time. such a time of.. joy. Yes, joy was finally in the Baudelaire's lives for one of the fewest times it their lives. Sadly, however, the fun wouldn't last for Olaf was unbelievably close to them. 


	4. The Wonderful Night And Horrible Morning

The Perished Penthouse  
  
An unfortunate fic created by: Staroflightandhope  
  
After the cake was eaten, Kris and Kristopher showed the Baudelaires around their new home. It turns out Violet got her own room, which was purple, while Klaus and Sunny shared one, which was yellow. The beds, or in Sunny's case, crib, were huge!!! They were so big, that all three Baudelaires could fit in one bed. That night, the Baudelaires slept peacefully without any worries about Olaf or any other things that usually bothered them.......  
  
)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.........~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning the Baudelaires woke up happy and refreshed. Sunny and Klaus walked to Violet's room and greeted her happily.  
  
"Good morning, Violet!!!" Klaus said.  
  
  
  
"Good morning Klaus and Sunny. Did you have any dreams?" Violet asked.  
  
"Siki!!" Sunny said, which probably meant, "None about Olaf, that's for sure."  
  
  
  
"Baudelaires!!!! Could you come down here for a minute?????" The voice was recognized as Kris's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, just a second!!" Klaus replied.  
  
  
  
The Baudelaires quickly got dressed and went down to see what Kris and Kristopher wanted.  
  
  
  
"We're sorry if we woke you up, but there is someone we would like you to meet," Kristopher said Now, when you are about to meet someone, you feel skittish, which here means, easily exited, frightened or nervous. This is exactly how the Baudelaires felt when Kristopher had said there was a visitor at the house. They walked in the living room and waited to meet the visitor. However when they saw him, the happiness they had felt in the morning had instantaneously vanished..  
  
Who do you think it is? Posted in the next chapter. Also, thank you, Blue Moon, for your kind review. 


	5. The Day Just Gets Worse

The Perished Penthouse An unfortunate fic created by Staroflightandhope  
  
The Baudelaires froze in terror when they saw whom the supposed visitor was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is a mechanical engineer named Sean V. Gandarplough." Kris said  
  
  
  
  
  
However, the Baudelaires knew that this man was not Sean V. Gandarplough. He was Count Olaf.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, Orphans," Sean said in a wheezy voice. "So nice to see you."  
  
"Stop playing games with these innocent people, Olaf!!!" Klaus yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We can see clear through your disguise!!!!!" Violet shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Denway!!!!!!!!!!" Sunny shrieked, which here probably here meant, "Go away and leave us alone!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, if you have read any of the other tales about the Baudelaire's lives, you would know that when the Baudelaires declare that Olaf is in their present home, He just keeps his disguise and asks who Olaf is, and the Baudelaires just get scolded by their present guardian. The case, I'm afraid, is not different here, in this home.  
  
"Pardon me for asking, but who is Olaf?" Sean asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baudelaires, why are you being so rude?" Kristopher asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're not being rude," Klaus said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're telling the truth." Violet continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Qatmey!!!" Sunny said, which here, needless to say, meant, "This man is Count Olaf!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Baudelaires, we are very disappointed in you. Please go to your rooms while we make plans with Sean." Kris said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Violet gasped. She, as far as she knew, had never disappointed anyone before. Whether it was inventing or behavior wise, she had always made people content. But, Violet realized, there was a first time for everything, and as she turned to see Klaus and Sunny gone, she sighed and trudged silently to her room.  
  
I'm sorry, the person who reviewed my story was Dark Moon, not Blue Moon, so I apologize. 


	6. The Secret

The Perished Penthouse  
  
  
  
An unfortunate fic created by:  
  
  
  
  
  
Staroflightandhope  
  
  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I'm glad you want me to continue it!!! Well, I did what you wanted me to!! Here's chapter 6!!  
  
  
  
The Baudelaires spent all morning is their rooms, waiting to gain permission from Kris and Kristopher to exit them. Finally, at about noon, Kris came into Violet's room. Violet expected her to look mad, but she had a concerned, worried look on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You truly believe that Sean is Count Olaf, don't you?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I- er- we do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you promise you won't tell Kristopher what I'm about to tell you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well, I believe Sean's Olaf, too."  
  
  
  
"I guess Kristopher doesn't know."  
  
  
  
"No, and I'm afraid to tell him."  
  
  
  
"Well, you can tell Klaus and Sunny."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I intend to. You may exit your room now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Violet did just that as Kris went into Klaus and Sunny's room. She turned and bumped into Kristopher.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Violet, from now on, you must be kinder to Sean. He will be living with us."  
  
  
  
I love cliffhangers!!!!!!!! See you in chapter 7!!!!!!! 


	7. Thinking Long and Hard

The Perished Penthouse  
  
An unfortunate fic created by  
  
Staroflightandhope  
  
  
  
"Yesss, I am living in this home with you, Victoria." Sean said in his usual, wheezy voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not to be rude, Sean, but my name is Violet."  
  
  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry, orphan. Kristopher, may I please help myself to the kitchen?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, sure, Sean." Kristopher said. He turned to look at Violet, but she was gone...  
  
***** In Klaus and Sunny's room*****  
  
"Kristopher just told me that Sean was going to living with us!"  
  
  
  
"That's horrible!!!!"  
  
"Very Bad!!!!!"  
  
"You guys're right!! He probably has a scheme up his disguised sleeve!!!!"  
  
  
  
Now, as you know, there can be many unpleasant things in your family household. For example, a nasty dog, or a mean parent, or, if you're extremely unfortunate, an evil villain plotting to steal your fortune. The Baudelaires sat in the sunny yellow room and thought of a way to stop a plan when they didn't even know what the plan was. They stopped thinking when Kris called them for dinner.  
  
  
  
"Potato soup's on the table!!!!" she yelled.  
  
The children sat and began eating their soup. But Klaus never stopped thinking. But then, when he snuck the remains of the Quagmires' notebooks, he found out what Sean's horrible plan was.  
  
  
  
Hmmmmm. wonder what it is. 


	8. Figuring Out the Problem

The Perished Penthouse  
  
An unfortunate fic created by  
  
Staroflightandhope  
  
New chapter up!!!!!  
  
Klaus immediately jumped out of his chair, the saying "jumped out of his chair" meaning that he got out of his chair very quickly, and gave his sisters the signal to join him. They quickly asked for their excuses and ran to Violet's unnecessarily purple room.  
  
"Listen, I know why Olaf's here."  
  
"Is it because he wants to steal our fortune?"  
  
"Doomo?"  
  
"Both of you are correct, but do you remember what Kris said to us earlier, Sunny?"  
  
"Yep!" replied Sunny.  
  
"Well, then you should remember when she said that she and Kristopher were both volunteers of something, but she didn't remember what."  
  
"VFD!!" Violet cried.  
  
"You're right. But Olaf wants to find our living parent and get our fortune at the same time using Kris!!"  
  
"Oh, No!" Sunny shrieked.  
  
"We have to stop him." Violet translated.  
  
" Well then, let's start planning!!"  
  
The huddled and whispered amongst themselves.  
  
Sorry about this, but I'm running out of ideas. If you have any, please state them in your reviews. Thanks!! 


	9. The Strange Behaviour however you spell ...

Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating that much lately. I've just been thinking about the story and how far it's gotten. Well, here's the 9th chapter of The Perilous Penthouse!!!  
  
As I sit here watching the Baudelaires think of their plan, it tearfully reminds me of a night I was watching seven people planning something, one of them being Count Olaf, the night my beloved Beatrice died. The men (and three women) were huddling together in the same way the Baudelaires were, and whispering in the same way, too. The door suddenly opened to reveal Kris. She looked nervous as she asked, "Baudelaires are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Kris, we're alright." Klaus answered.  
  
"Count Olaf, I mean Sean, has been acting very strange around me lately. It's as if he knows I know it's him. It's really scary." Kris began to cry, and Violet cradled her head in her lap.  
  
"I don't want him to kill me."  
  
"It's ok." Violet said reassuringly.  
  
"We won't let him hurt you." Klaus said.  
  
"Dooto!" Sunny shrieked.  
  
"Well, thank you, Baudelaires." Kris said as she exited the room.  
  
"Do you think Count Olaf will try to hurt Kris?" Violet asked.  
  
"Our plan's going to work, so I don't think so." Klaus said.  
  
"Lili." Sunny said, which here probably meant, "You mean 'I hope our plan's going to work'"  
  
  
  
Will be updated soon. 


End file.
